Lavona and Lavelda Rowe-Richardson
Real Name: Lavona and Lavelda Rowe-Richardson Case: '''Twins '''Location: '''Iowa '''Date: 1933 and 1952 Case Details: Lavona and Lavelda Rowe-Richardson are identical twins who were born in 1933 who believe that they have some sort of ESP that connects them and they feel pain as well. For example, Lavelda fell down the stairs at school and when they went to tell Lavona that they were talking her to the hospital, she was unconscious. They also married identical twins, Alwin and Arthur. Lavona and Lavelda are known as "identical mirror image twins" because their medical history is identical, and in fact, when one of them gets ill, doctors check on the other one to see if they had the same thing. They have had their tonsils taken out together, breast biopsies at the same time, and major surgeries at the same time. They have take part in several scientific experiments, and out of 300 sets of twins, they were ranked highest with extra-sensory perception. In twins with ESP, one is usually the receiver, in this case Lavona, and the other the sender, in this case Lavelda. One of the most unique examples of this psychic bond occurred in 1952, when Lavelda was riding in a car with a young man who had asked her to join him in town for coffee. When he turned in the opposite direction of the coffee shop, she knew something was wrong. Then, when the car skidded off the road, Lavelda worried what Lavona's reaction would be to what happened to her. At that same time, Lavona got this strong message that something was wrong with Lavelda, and she saw her being attacked by the man and then the car going off the side of the road. Lavona told their father, but he did not believe her and that she was jealous because this was one of the first times that they had been separated. The car stopped just inches from plummeting into a water-filled ravine. Lavelda hit her head on the dashboard, but was not seriously hurt. Lavona then saw a farmer towing the car out of the ditch to safety. When Lavelda returned safely, their father, still skeptical, asked Lavona to drive to the place where the accident occurred, and within a few minutes she was able to locate the crash site, even though she had never been there. Their father, who was first skeptical, is now convinced that her powers are real, and she and Lavelda believe that ESP is how they are always connected. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the May 2, 1990 episode, along with those of Donald M. and Louis G. Keith and Mark S. Newman and Gerald I. Levy. LaVelda passed away in 2009. Results: Unsolved Links: * Sixty Sets of Twins Gather for the Doubleheader Wedding of Alwin and Lavona and Arthur and Lavelda * Twins: the pleasures of coming two by two * Lavelda Rowe-Richardson on Find-A-Grave * Lavona's memorial to Lavelda ---- Category:Iowa Category:1933 Category:1952 Category:ESP Cases Category:Unusual Phenomenon Cases Category:Unsolved